


Угроза

by Marshaal



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Non-Consensual Violence, Pedophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshaal/pseuds/Marshaal
Summary: Рэй - бомба замедленного действия и мудак, которому закон не писан. Трахнуть малолетку в незарегистрированной в городе пещере? Да пожалуйста.
Relationships: Henry Hart/Ray Manchester
Kudos: 11





	Угроза

**Author's Note:**

> приятного прочтения, оставляйте отзывы 🥵🤙

Генри, конечно, опасный малый. Хотя не слишком - суперсил нет, особых способностей нет, тачки голыми руками он не останавливает, но имеет неплохое тело и, как бы не обидеть мальчишку, глубокую глотку.

Миссис Харт не видит в Рэе потенциальной угрозы, потому что на нее, как и на всех остальных женщин города, действует его неземное обаяние. Сирена проводит изящной ножкой в легких туфлях вдоль штанины брюк Манчестера во время ужина и, уперевшись в пах, начинает ласкать, кокетливо улыбаясь. 

Рэй хочет так же кокетливо улыбнуться и сказать: 

«А твой сын делает это лучше, дорогая»

Чтобы та наконец увидела в нем самую, что ни на есть, настоящую угрозу - ему тридцать четыре, он не выходит из долбаной пещеры, он - живой щит, неудачный эксперимент собственного папаши-гения, мутант, который не может даже убиться, на которого просто повесили статус героя, мол, Холмогорск спасать нужно, вперед.

Но не скажет, он благоразумно молчит и разводит колени шире, кивая в ответ на рассказы отца семейства и думая о том, что Джейк-то парень не плохой. Просто идиот, которому чертовски не повезло с такой красивой женой. 

— Генри справляется с работой в лавке? — спрашивает мистер Харт, закончив свою увлекательную историю о рыбалке со всеми из нее вытекающими. 

— Более чем, — подтверждает Кэп, разрезая лазанью и считая минуты до возвращения того из ванной, — Чудный малый.

Но, не выдержав, добавляет:

— Весь в маму, — и усмехается, чувствуя, как поглаживания прекращаются. 

— Да, он очень похож на Сирену, — добродушно смеется Джейк и Манчестеру его искренне жаль.

Генри похож на Сирену большими хитрыми глазами и, разве что, блядской привычкой облизывать губы при виде симпатичного мужчины. А еще тем, что умеет хранить секреты. Почему-то Рэю кажется, что во время командировок мужа, в постели дамы сердца того вообще не бывает холодно, но держится она стойко - другой бы уже стало совестно. 

Генри же прячет засосы на шее и синяки под свитерами с высоким горлом и почти не хромает. Отмазывается, что он, вообще-то, тяжело трудится и очень устает, ходить сил не остается. Генри, вашу ж мать, Харт - самый обычный подросток лет шестнадцати, который не высыпается и всем пытается доказать, что он чего-то стоит. 

_— Я люблю тебя, — парень смазанно целует в шею, ключицы, пытается достать до губ, — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста..._

_Кэп стоит, не шевелясь, но когда ловкие пальцы хватают его за ремень джинс, вдруг оживает и перехватывает одной рукой оба запястья. Отмечает про себя, что те почти по-девичьи тонкие. А еще, что от Харта пахнет вином. Видимо, вылакал одну из бутылочек мамули._

_— Да ты пьян! — Манчестер мягко отпихивает от себя мальчика и осуждающе смотрит, нахмурив густые брови, — Ужасное поведение, как ты посмел..?_

_— А ты накажи, — Генри, со скованными запястьями, умудряется ладонью поглаживать через ширинку чужой член, — Давай, босс. Или боишься?_

_Капитан вообще ничего не боится, ни ответственности, ни осуждения, ни последствий.  
Поэтому в тот же вечер трахает ассистента в разработанный - Рэй надеется, что самостоятельно, - и чертовски красивый зад, нагнув над столом с инструментами Швоза._

_Капитан вообще ничего не боится, он же неуязвим, непобедим, невозможен просто, но сжимает стройные бедра так крепко, не рассчитывая силу, почти ломая, потому что на секунду задумывается о том, что парнишке-то он не нужен. Ребенок пьян, а он этим пользуется - не более. Генри протрезвеет и уйдет от него. Точнее, как уйдет: продолжит общаться, помогать и заливисто хохотать, будет так же с восхищением смотреть, открыв рот, но вот близости больше не допустит._

_— Больно, — парнишка шипит и дергает ногами, руками, пытается вырваться, но поздно осознает задурманенным алкоголем мозгом, что Рэй не человек._

_От слова совсем, Рэй - бомба замедленного действия и мудак, которому закон не писан. Трахнуть малолетку в незарегистрированной в городе пещере? Да пожалуйста._

_— Мне больно, блять, отпусти ты! — Генри чуть ли не воет, захлебываясь в слезах._

_— Плохой мальчик, — Манчестер двигается грубо и оставляет на резко очерченных позвонках поцелуи-укусы, пока Харт грязно ругается и плачет в голос. — Это чтобы ты помнил, что ты мой._

Генри, конечно, опасный малый, но в Холмогорске есть кое-кто поопасней.

  
Реклама:  


  
Скрыть   


  
Реклама:  


  
  
253  
Нравится  


[ 8  Отзывы ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7541175/comments#content)

  
21  
В сборник  
  
[ Скачать ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7541175/download)

__Прочитано

__

### Ещё работа этого автора

  


###  [Принципы](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7390944?premiumVisit=0&utm_compaign=recomm&utm_medium=anon-users&utm_source=recommendation-fic) __746

     **R** [Мстители](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/movies_and_tv_series/mstiteli_avengers__2012), [Дэдпул](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/movies_and_tv_series/dedpul)
     [Тони Старк/Питер Паркер](https://ficbook.net/pairings/%D0%A2%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B8%20%D0%A1%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BA---%D0%9F%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%20%D0%9F%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BA%D0%B5%D1%80), [Уэйд Уинстон Уилсон/Питер Паркер](https://ficbook.net/pairings/%D0%A3%D1%8D%D0%B9%D0%B4%20%D0%A3%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%81%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BD%20%D0%A3%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%BD---%D0%9F%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%20%D0%9F%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BA%D0%B5%D1%80), [Стивен Стрэндж/Тони Старк](https://ficbook.net/pairings/%D0%A1%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%BD%20%D0%A1%D1%82%D1%80%D1%8D%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%B6---%D0%A2%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B8%20%D0%A1%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BA)

### Ещё по фэндому "Опасный Генри"

  


###  [Вышел из игры....](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8671317?premiumVisit=0&utm_compaign=recomm&utm_medium=anon-users&utm_source=recommendation-fic) __25

     **G** [Опасный Генри](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/movies_and_tv_series/opasnij_genri_)

  


###  [Смерть и все её друзья](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5865773?premiumVisit=0&utm_compaign=recomm&utm_medium=anon-users&utm_source=recommendation-fic) __61

     **PG-13** [Опасный Генри](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/movies_and_tv_series/opasnij_genri_)

  


###  [Спасибо за воспоминания](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5809779?premiumVisit=0&utm_compaign=recomm&utm_medium=anon-users&utm_source=recommendation-fic) __84

     **PG-13** [Опасный Генри](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/movies_and_tv_series/opasnij_genri_)
     [Капитан/Генри](https://ficbook.net/pairings/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%BF%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BD/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%80%D0%B8)

  


###  [И тот кто остановит его - МЫ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7889586?premiumVisit=0&utm_compaign=recomm&utm_medium=anon-users&utm_source=recommendation-fic) __14

     **PG-13** [Опасный Генри](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/movies_and_tv_series/opasnij_genri_), [Веном](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/movies_and_tv_series/venom_)
     [adult!Генри Харт/simbiot!Рэй Манчестер](https://ficbook.net/pairings/adult!%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%80%D0%B8%20%D0%A5%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%82---simbiot!%D0%A0%D1%8D%D0%B9%20%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80)

  


###  [18 лет. ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5740195?premiumVisit=0&utm_compaign=recomm&utm_medium=anon-users&utm_source=recommendation-fic) __95

     **PG-13** [Опасный Генри](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/movies_and_tv_series/opasnij_genri_)
     [Рей/Генри](https://ficbook.net/pairings/%D0%A0%D0%B5%D0%B9/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%80%D0%B8)

  


###  [о, эти тёмные времена; о, эти обратные вселенные](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5836202?premiumVisit=0&utm_compaign=recomm&utm_medium=anon-users&utm_source=recommendation-fic) __30 __1

     **NC-17** [Опасный Генри](https://ficbook.net/fanfiction/movies_and_tv_series/opasnij_genri_)
     [bizarro!Генри Харт/Рэй Манчестер](https://ficbook.net/pairings/bizarro!%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%80%D0%B8%20%D0%A5%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%82---%D0%A0%D1%8D%D0%B9%20%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80), [bizarro!Генри Харт/Джаспер Данлоп](https://ficbook.net/pairings/bizarro!%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%80%D0%B8%20%D0%A5%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%82---%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%20%D0%94%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%BF), [oneside!Рэй Манчестер/Генри Харт](https://ficbook.net/pairings/oneside!%D0%A0%D1%8D%D0%B9%20%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80---%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%80%D0%B8%20%D0%A5%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%82), [bizarro!Генри Харт/Рэй Манчестер/Генри Харт](https://ficbook.net/pairings/bizarro!%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%80%D0%B8%20%D0%A5%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%82---%D0%A0%D1%8D%D0%B9%20%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80---%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%80%D0%B8%20%D0%A5%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%82)

  * [Отзывы](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7541175?tab=1#tabContent)
  * [Другие работы автора45](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7541175?tab=3#tabContent)
  * [Похожие работы](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7541175?tab=2#tabContent)



  
По желанию автора, комментировать могут только зарегистрированные пользователи.

  


  
Загрузка комментариев  


Показать ещё комментарии  


  
Реклама:  


  
Скрыть   


  * Вернуться к мобильной версии
  * Десктопная версия сайта
  * [Служба поддержки](https://ficbook.net/support)
  * [Новости сайта](https://ficbook.net/sitenews)
  * [Миссия сайта](https://ficbook.net/mission)
  * [Пользовательское соглашение](https://ficbook.net/agreement)
  * [FAQ](https://ficbook.net/faq)
  * [Правила](https://ficbook.net/rules)
  * [Блог](https://ficbook.net/blog)
  * [Реклама на сайте](https://ficbook.net/rkl/offer-static)
  * __
  * 





© 2009-2020 Книга Фанфиков  
support@ficbook.net  


Права на все произведения, опубликованные на сайте, принадлежат авторам произведений. Администрация не несет ответственности за содержание работ.

  


  
×

### Войдите в аккаунт

Данное действие доступно только для зарегистрированных пользователей. Войдите, с помощью: 

  
[ __VK](https://ficbook.net/social_login/2)  
[ __Facebook](https://ficbook.net/social_login/1)  
[ __Twitter](https://ficbook.net/social_login/3)  


  
[Зарегистрироваться](https://ficbook.net/register) с помощью email

У вас уже есть аккаунт? [Войти](https://ficbook.net/login)  


  
Реклама:  


  
Скрыть   



End file.
